Juste un baiser
by Feelin' like a pancake
Summary: Un baiser n'est que le début d'une cascade d'évènements plus ou moins inattendus. Auror, trompée, humiliée, blessée, c'est auprès de ses amis, le couple Malefoy, qu'Hermione trouvera la force de se relever après l'échec cuisant que fut son mariage.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria Malefoy s'ennuyait. Ses journées se faisaient de plus en plus vides et de plus en plus longues. Aucune distraction ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout de sa lassitude, et l'absence de son mari Drago Malefoy, parti en mission pour le ministère de la Magie depuis quinze jours déjà, n'améliorait guère l'état de frustration dans lequel elle se trouvait. Son fils, Scorpius, âgé de maintenant treize ans, se trouvait à Poudlard, laissant sa mère seule dans un grand manoir parfaitement désert. Elle passait ses journées à tuer le temps comme elle le pouvait, à cuisiner des dizaines de biscuits et de gâteaux qu'elle mangeait seule, sur une immense table d'ébène, dans un silence presque religieux, ou encore à épousseter les centaines de livres dont elle disposait, sans jamais les ouvrir, enfermée dans sa bibliothèque stérile. Astoria, recroquevillée sur son lit, soupira. Son époux était susceptible de revenir d'une minute à l'autre, ce qui rendait cette journée d'automne encore plus longue que toutes les autres. Alors, elle l'attendait, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, triturant nerveusement ses mèches brunes, et se recoiffant sans arrêt.

« Drago, tu me manques... », souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle replongeait sa tête entre ses bras, lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait trois coups à la porte du manoir. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage fin, et elle descendit les escaliers en hâte, le cœur gonflé et battant. Quand elle ouvrit la lourde porte noire, elle put apercevoir un homme fin, grand, imposant, au regard perçant. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent les iris gris orage de son mari, Drago. Ils se sourirent, avant qu'Astoria ne se jette littéralement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses bras frêles enserraient le dos de son époux, et elle se plaisait à humer son parfum, cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

« On n'a été séparé que pour deux semaines, lui dit Drago en souriant.

Je n'en ai pas l'habitude... ça m'a paru si long ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent sur le grand canapé de cuir qui trônait dans leur salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Comment ça s'est passé, alors ? questionna Astoria.

Bien, si l'on excepte le fait que Granger ait failli y laisser sa peau, commença-t-il. Elle m'a semblé distraite... Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais... »

Astoria roula des yeux. Drago l'interrogea du regard.

« Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione, Drago ! Et puis elle est mariée, appelle-la Weasley si tu tiens tant à l'appeler par son nom de famille !

C'est une habitude. Au temps de Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça, et ce n'est pas son mariage avec ce crétin de Weasley qui changera mes habitudes.

Elle était distraite ? reprit Astoria.

Elle agissait par impulsion, oubliait des détails, les règles élémentaires de sécurité... Si tu l'avais vue aux prises avec ce vampire... Oh, et je l'entendais pleurer, le soir.

Je lui parlerai, elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis votre départ. Mais elle m'avait parlé de son couple qui battait de l'aile... »

Astoria commença à se faire du souci pour son amie. Drago haussa les épaules avant de serrer sa femme plus fort dans ses bras.

Dans une chambre aux murs rouges, assise contre un mur, une femme pleurait. Sa poitrine était parcourue de sanglots qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, son visage rougi se tordait en une grimace douloureuse, et des larmes, collantes, coulaient sur ses joues pleines.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione... » répétait l'homme qui se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre conjugale, tapant du poing. La dénommée Hermione, dont les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité sitôt qu'elle put entendre la voix mielleuse de son époux, ne trouva pas la force de répondre, de crier, d'hurler, ni même de murmurer sa peine et sa colère. Elle finit par s'endormir, à même le sol, après avoir pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione...

C'est... ce qu'il a dit aussi, geignit la jeune femme.

Excuse-moi... Allez viens. »

Astoria prit son amie dans ses bras, la cajolant tendrement. Drago posa trois chopes de bièraubeurre sur la large table d'ébène, et s'assit dans le plus grand silence. On n'entendait que les hoquets étouffés d'Hermione Weasley, dont la peine semblait s'écouler comme un torrent. Drago, gêné, mais aussi peiné par la situation, ne put qu'exprimer son amertume :

« Si je chope ce salaud de Weasley...

Drago, s'il te plaît, l'implora Astoria.

Tu n'aurais pas envie de me tuer, si je faisais la même chose que lui ?

Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. », avoua-t-elle doucement.

Ils se sourirent. Hermione sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et, les yeux bouffis, la tête basse, vida sa bièraubeurre d'une traite. Drago tenta de la faire sourire :

« Eh bien, il y a quelques années, je ne me serais jamais douté que la sage et pure Granger descendait les bières plus vite que moi ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. Mais, comme si elle avait senti que cette hilarité soudaine jurait terriblement avec l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se rembrunit immédiatement. Elle retira une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui collait à sa joue et se massa les tempes.

« Je parie que je ressemble vraiment à rien, là, soupira-t-elle.

Même quand tu pleures t'es jolie ! » assura Astoria.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et saisit les épaules de son épouse qui elle tenait fermement la main d'Hermione, la caressant doucement, comme pour apaiser ses tourments.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer au domicile conjugal, la boule au ventre. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait de nouveau flancher à la simple vue de son époux, qu'elle pouvait, à tout instant, se remettre à verser des litres de larmes et à geindre comme une fillette. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour pousser la porte de son appartement et réprimer les légers tremblements de ses mains. Stoïque, raide sur ses jambes, un air impassible imprimé sur son visage creusé par la peine, elle traversa le couloir, puis le salon, dignement, sans même adresser un regard à Ronald Weasley qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Tout ceci n'était qu'apparence, mais elle devait avoir l'air forte. Devant lui, tout du moins. Il n'y avait que devant ses amis les Malefoy qu'Hermione se laissait aller à son chagrin. Elle eut envie de sourire lorsqu'elle pensa à Drago et Astoria, mais ses lèvres gercées, collées l'une contre l'autre, ne semblaient pas en mesure de s'étirer.

Au temps de sa formation à Poudlard, elle exécrait Drago Malefoy, ce petit cancrelat répugnant, et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Astoria Greengrass. Alors, devenir leur amie proche ! Hermione travaillait pour le ministère de la Magie depuis plus de dix ans déjà, et faisait équipe avec Drago depuis huit ans. Elle crut à une mauvaise blague lorsque Harry Potter, son ami de longue date, et accessoirement ched du bureau des Aurors, lui annonça que son binôme répondait au doux nom de Drago Malefoy - elle éclata de rire à cette annonce inattendue, mais ce rire fut des plus nerveux, car en réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu Drago et de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler en tant que coéquipier. De plus, elle était loin de le porter dans son cœur. Mais quand il fit son apparition, toute trace du gamin lâche et prétentieux qu'il avait été auparavant semblait s'être évaporée. La jeune femme ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Dans l'ombre de l'encadrement d'une lourde porte de chêne, il lui avait paru bien plus grand et bien plus imposant que lorsqu'il était adolescent. Elle avait eu devant elle un homme, dont le visage s'était élargi, dont les traits plus détendus lui donnaient un air calme et rassurant, dont la carrure, bien plus virile, forçait l'intérêt. Son pas, leste, laissait son parfum, ambré, le suivre tout en libérant son empreinte insoluble dans l'air. Cette odeur la marqua. Elle avait le loisir de la sentir chaque fois que Drago était dans les parages, si bien que ses yeux ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour le reconnaître. Sur cette première impression, Hermione se détendit, et découvrit par la suite un Drago Malefoy dont elle n'aurait jamais suspecté l'existence. L'homme avait mûri, et même s'il était toujours fier et arrogant, il s'était assagi, se montrait bien plus courageux, et semblait avoir complètement délaissé ses théories sur l'infériorité des Sang-de-Bourbe aux sorciers de Sang-Pur. Peu à peu, leur collaboration les avait amenés à mieux se connaître, et même à s'apprécier. Lorsque Drago prit l'initiative de l'inviter à un dîner d'anniversaire au manoir Malefoy, Hermione fit la connaissance de son épouse Astoria. Le courant passa si bien entre les deux femmes qu'elles devinrent amies presque immédiatement. Elles s'aimaient et se soutenaient. Hermione ne regrettait pas d'avoir postulé au ministère de la Magie : son travail lui apportait tant, et même, lui avait offert, chose inespérée, deux amis très chers à son cœur. Sur ces rétrospectives, la jeune femme, qui s'était affalée sur son lit double – vide, car elle n'y tolérait plus la présence de son mari – s'endormit, les yeux et les joues secs, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis trois nuits.

« Je refuse, Drago !

Laisse-lui un peu d'espace, Astoria ! Cette dispute n'a aucun sens ! Tu es étouffante et...

Je suis étouffante ? s'offusqua Astoria Malefoy. Très bien, je te remercie Drago... »

La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre, passablement vexée. Elle n'en sortit pas de la journée, et quand son époux vint la rejoindre dans leur lit, elle lui tourna le dos, pas encore prête à lui pardonner, après qu'il eut déposé un baiser sur sa joue. L'homme soupira. Astoria était une femme adorable, mais terriblement susceptible. Elle ne supportait pas d'être contredite, et aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Forcément, Drago Malefoy, fier père de famille, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et cette dualité engendrait de fréquentes petites querelles entre les deux amoureux. Ce jour-ci, Astoria avait décidé de faire revenir leur fils, Scorpius, au manoir pendant les vacances de Noël – contre le gré du jeune adolescent, qui désirait passer ses vacances en compagnie de ses amis de Poudlard – ce qui lui fit s'attirer les foudres de son unique enfant, qui lui en voulait énormément et n'hésitait plus à lui répondre de façon insolente, et même méchante. Mais ce qui semblait la révolter le plus, c'est que son mari prenne le parti de Scorpius, et ne la défende pas devant ce dernier. « Il est bien trop jeune pour s'éloigner de nous comme ça, et il me manque de respect, qui plus est ! Il sera privé de sortie ! » répétait-elle. Son entêtement avait amusé Drago, au début, mais désormais, il était plutôt agacé. Astoria n'acceptait pas sa prise de position, et le bouderait jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis – mais cette fois, Drago était bien décidé à se faire entendre. Il ne fléchirait pas. La nuit passa lentement, calmement.

Hermione Weasley, seule dans son petit appartement, s'assit sur son canapé de velours rouge. Mais, sitôt que son regard embrassa la couleur vive de l'objet, un flot d'images nauséabondes défila dans son esprit confus. Elle revit son époux, Ronald, allongé sur ce même canapé, nu comme un ver, gémissant et jouissant, s'agiter au-dessus du corps aux courbes généreuses de Lavande Brown, leur ancienne comparse de Poudlard, qui ne cachait alors pas son plaisir et hurlait le nom de Ron. Ce souvenir lui arracha le cœur une seconde fois. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il l'avait trompée ? Où était-ce devenu une habitude ? Avec combien d'autres femmes avait-il fait l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus humiliant dans toute cette histoire ? De les avoir surpris sans jamais s'être doutée de quoi que ce soit, ou d'avoir été trompée pour une simple histoire de sexe ? Oui, car les reproches de Ronald, et son excuse pour s'être comporté de la sorte, pour avoir brisé leur contrat de mariage, tenaient en peu de chose : « Tu n 'étais jamais là, nous n'avions pas de vie sexuelle, et les peu de fois où nous avons couché ensemble, je n'étais pas satisfait... Tu ne faisais aucun effort, Hermione ! Peut-être que si tu... »

Secouée, la jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de courir aux toilettes, pour vomir son repas précédent. Toussotant, retenant ses cheveux épais sur son épaule droite, elle prit une résolution : elle divorcerait le plus tôt possible, et quitterait à jamais cet appartement maudit, après en avoir brûlé le canapé, témoin et relique des frasques répugnantes de son mari.

« Tu as fini de faire la tête ? On dirait une enfant... », fit-il, rompant le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce à vivre. Astoria, qui lisait avec passion la Gazette du Sorcier, fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et tourna lascivement les pages de son journal en soupirant. Drago posa son verre de whisky sur la petite table de hêtre devant lui avec le plus grand bruit possible, et se leva brusquement. Il avançait rapidement, les yeux plissés, les mâchoires contractées. Il frappa du poing sur la longue table d'ébène. Sa femme sursauta et leva la tête, désarçonnée.

« Tu n'en as pas marre, de ces gamineries ?

Tu as dit que j'étais étouffante, dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. Cette dispute dure depuis trop longtemps. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Avec notre fils ! C'est avec notre fils que tu es trop étouffante ! Notre relation n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il, excédé. Comment pouvait-elle encore douter de ses sentiments pour elle ?

Mais... ça fait une semaine que nous nous disputons... Pour pas grand-chose... », admit-elle.

Drago sembla s'adoucir, et prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il eut un sourire en coin, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme, à la recherche d'un consentement muet de sa part.

« C'est ce qui fait le quotidien d'un couple marié, non ? »

Gagné : Astoria lui adressa un large sourire et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et, plus sérieusement, lui dit :

« C'est que, le mariage d'Hermione et Ron me semblait si parfait... et quand je vois ce qu'il leur est arrivé à tous les deux, j'ai peur pour notre mariage tu comprends ?

Je ne suis pas comme lui... Tous les mariages ne sont pas destinés à finir comme celui-là. Est-ce qu'Hermione va divorcer ?

Ron refuse le divorce. Elle va devoir faire appel à un avocat si elle veut obtenir gain de cause, grimaça Astoria.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin refuse le divorce ? pesta Drago.

Il s'excuse sans arrêt. Je crois qu'il veut garder Hermione. Mais quelque chose s'est brisé quand elle a su qu'il la trompait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra vers lui un jour, conclut la jeune femme.

Et elle a bien raison. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, tu refuses de me rendre ma liberté ? ragea Hermione. Espèce de...

On peut encore tout réparer, si on y met du nôtre Hermione ! affirma Ronald Weasley.

Que je répare ce que TU as détruit ? Quel culot !

Tout n'est pas entièrement de ma faute Hermione !

ESPECE DE CONNARD ! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

Toute vie cessa dans l'appartement Weasley pendant une poignée de secondes, qui semblèrent une éternité. Hermione était en ébullition : elle tremblait de rage, et menaçait de déverser le reste de sa colère comme de la lave en fusion d'une seconde à l'autre. De son côté, Ronald écarquillait les yeux jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'Hermione, son épouse devenue si sage, si douce, si docile, l'insulterait, lui hurlerait dessus avec autant d'audace, de rage et de vulgarité. Elle avait agi avec une impulsivité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle continua à fulminer, et le jeune homme se sentit se décomposer sous ses hurlements vifs et incontrôlables – il ne parvenait pas à se faire une place dans la conversation qui virait au monologue, se noyant sous les injures et les reproches de celle qu'il avait épousée il y a maintenant trois ans. Brusquement, sa femme quitta la pièce. Il voulut la suivre, mais elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte :

« Tu entendras parler de mon avocat. Je veux divorcer, et j'y arriverai. Je reviendrai chercher mes affaires dans la semaine, je veux déménager au plus vite. »

Ron, atterré, ne sut que répondre, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de velours rouge dès que sa femme fut hors d'atteinte. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait ni la retenir, ni la faire changer d'avis. Hermione était une tête de mule. Il soupira. Il caressa le tissu du canapé, ce même canapé où il avait accueilli deux fois la complice de ses méfaits adultérins. Il hésita, et finit par composer un numéro sur son téléphone.

« Allô, Lavande ? Oui, finalement je... Hermione va... Ecoute... J'ai envie de toi. Oui. À tout de suite. »

« L'avocat m'a assuré que j'obtiendrai gain de cause, dit fièrement Hermione. Je me sens soulagée...

Tu vois, tout s'arrange ! lui sourit son amie Astoria.

Pas exactement, rectifia la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'appartement que je puisse occuper pour moins d'un mois. Drago t'a dit que nous sommes appelés en mission dans deux semaines ?

Oui, il m'a dit. D'ailleurs, j'avais pensé à quelque chose... Il est hors de question que tu vives une minute de plus avec le sale type qui t'a, jusque là, servi de mari... donc, que dirais-tu de loger ici, pour les deux semaines à venir ? Comme tu ne peux pas louer un appartement pour si peu...

Tu es sûre que... ça ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda Hermione, visiblement gênée. Je peux toujours louer une chambre d'hôtel.

Oh, non ! Dis oui s'il te plaît ! Ce manoir me semble tellement vide et froid ! Avoir une amie à la maison me ferait le plus grand bien. Et je veux te soutenir dans cette période difficile de ta vie, surtout.

Tu es géniale, Astoria ! » s'exclama son amie, qui lui offrit un vrai sourire, radieux, pour la première fois depuis son retour de mission.

Une semaine passa. L'hiver s'installait doucement. Les arbres, bientôt nus, tremblaient sous le joug du vent. Le haut du visage pâle d'Hermione, creusé de cernes, son front, marqué, trahissaient son trouble. Même si sa peine s'était estompée peu à peu, ce bouleversement dans sa vie soulevait tout un florilège de questions. Elle fit le bilan de sa vie et en arriva à constater la terrible évidence du destin qui l'attendait : Hermione Granger, divorcée dans quelques temps, avec une enfant de dix ans dont elle devrait partager la garde avec un ex-mari qu'elle répugnait à voir. Hermione Granger, Auror se noyant dans son travail pour oublier sa misérable vie et ses affreuses rides qui feraient bientôt fuir tous les hommes, Hermione Granger, la fille que son unique petit copain et mari avait trompée parce qu'elle l'avait laissé sur sa faim, Hermione Granger pourrissant comme un fruit, Hermione Granger finissant vieille fille, amère, aigre et désespérée, une fois sa retraite prise. Hermione Granger, seule, trompée, désabusée, triste. _Seule_. Elle secoua la tête en essuyant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue droite.

Drago Malefoy semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il errait sans but dans le hall du ministère de la Magie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, et c'est ainsi qu'il heurta quelqu'un. Il tendit la main à la jeune fille qu'il venait de faire tomber afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Drago ! » s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret, et la suivit dans l'ascenseur.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? lui demanda-t-il.

Voir ma mère dans son bureau ! Suis-moi ! » lança-t-elle en souriant largement.

Ils atteignirent une large porte en bois, et la franchirent sans prendre la peine de frapper – ce que Drago et la jeune fille regrettèrent immédiatement.

« Rose ! » s' écria une Hermione prise au dépourvu et complètement paniquée.

La fillette de dix ans n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Drago Malefoy non plus. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu le fantôme de Dolores Ombrage en robe de chambre. La bouche grande ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant, il restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, témoin muet de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione Weasley – bientôt Granger à nouveau – s'était précipitée vers sa fille, Rose Weasley, qui se tenait aux côtés de Drago. Elle se confondait en excuses incompréhensibles et caressait frénétiquement les cheveux de sa fille. Au fond de la petite pièce, un jeune homme que le blond connaissait très bien se cachait le visage, honteux et gêné : Blaise Zabini. Quelques secondes pus tôt, ce dernier embrassait avec fougue une Hermione échevelée, contre le mur à sa droite.

« Et Papa ? » questionna la jeune fille.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit, et sa vue se brouilla aussitôt. Bientôt, elle ne put plus soutenir le regard inquisiteur de sa fille. Blaise, se sentant de trop, prit la poudre d'escampette, vif comme l'éclair, bousculant Drago au passage. On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, qui, accroupie devant Rose, était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Drago, qui semblait avoir repris un peu de contenance, sortit un instant, et, dans le couloir, arrêta une secrétaire qui passait par là. En quelques gestes et murmures, il lui confia Rose Weasley, qui la suivit sans broncher. Il pénétra dans le bureau d'Hermione, et aida cette dernière à se relever. Elle sanglotait, et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le large canapé de cuir noir qui meublait la petite pièce. Il poussa un faible soupir.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais en pleine action avec Zabini ! » s'étonna-t-il. Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je suis... je suis un traînée ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis... i-ignoble... Une aff... Une affreuse mère, qui plus est... Je me déteste tellement...

Tsss. C'est plutôt Weasley la traînée. Navré que ta fille t'aie vue dans cette situation. Mais elle aurait bien découvert que ça n'allait plus entre toi et Weasley, le jour de votre divorce.

Tu as raison... Mais je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi ! J'ai cédé aux avances de Blaise, comme... comme une fille facile... comme une... - elle renifla longuement.

Tu es encore fragile et perdue, c'est normal de faire des conneries, déclara Drago.

Désolée, pour ce moment affreusement gênant...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? l'interrogea Drago.

Je... c'est vraiment embarrassant de te parler de ça... mais... il faut vraiment que je vide mon sac. Tu sais pourquoi Ron m'a trompée ? lui demanda-t-elle, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Et bien, reprit-elle, il n'était pas satisfait de notre vie sexuelle. Il m'a reproché de ne pas le satisfaire, de ne pas faire d'efforts, et de n'être jamais là. J'imagine que j'ai voulu me prouver que j'étais plus désirable qu'un strangulot... Que je valais tout autant que Lavande Brown... Que je finirai peut-être pas ma vie toute seule... Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Weasley était un obsédé éternellement insatisfait ? Ou tu refusais réellement de coucher avec lui ?

Malefoy... Parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi, ça me gêne vraiment, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Désolé. En fait, je comprends. Je déteste parler de la mienne aussi. Le fait que tu divorces, reprit-il, ne signifie pas que tu finiras ta vie seule. Prends ça comme un nouveau départ. Weasley était ton premier amour, mais ce ne sera pas le dernier. J'en suis sûr.

Oui...

Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause. » suggéra le jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils restèrent dans le bureau une bonne heure, et Hermione manqua de s'endormir, sa tête confortablement nichée sur l'épaule de Drago. Soudain, elle se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, qui sembla surpris.

« Je vais confier Rose à sa grand-mère le temps de notre mission.

C'est ça qui t'a tirée de ton sommeil ? Et tu oses prétendre que tu es une mauvaise mère... lui dit le jeune homme, lui adressant un franc sourire.

Tu sais parler aux femmes toi ! » lui répondit-elle, amusée.

Hermione, qui paraissait avoir retrouvé son sourire, se leva, et rangea les affaires éparpillées sur son petit bureau en bois. Drago leva les yeux au plafond, et, tendant le cou, s'étira. Il repensa à sa nouvelle mission dont l'échéance approchait inexorablement. Mais il était trop tard pour se rétracter. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait peut-être fait. Non pas que le danger de mort l'effrayait – il s'y était accoutumé en réalité, et en était le premier étonné – mais il redoutait que son mariage avec Astoria n'en pâtisse. Leurs petites disputes ridicules ne l'inquiétaient pas, mais c'est leur différend de la veille qui le tracassait. Il ne savait plus qu'en penser. Soit une nouvelle absence envenimerait la situation, soit elle assainirait leurs rapports, en attisant les sentiments amoureux qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Peu importe, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas échapper à cette mission. Il tenta de se convaincre que l'éloignement leur serait bénéfique.

« Je voulais te remercier, Malefoy... »

Hermione avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées. Elle souriait. C'était beau de la voir ainsi.

« De rien, _Granger_. »

Dans le froid de l'hiver, sous les flocons, une jeune femme, les cheveux au vent, debout sur ses longues jambes, préparait son retour. La bise fraîche lui arracha quelques frissons. Elle sortit ses mains gantées de ses poches et prit une grande inspiration avant de tirer de son sac de cuir une lettre non affranchie. Elle en caressa le fin papier un instant, hésitante. Puis, entendant un bruit de pas, elle se décida à glisser l'enveloppe dans l'imposante boîte à lettres en fer forgé, où était gravé, en lettres gothiques, le nom des Malefoy.

Un amas de vêtements de toutes couleurs et de toutes matières jonchait le sol de la chambre d'Astoria Malefoy, qui vidait activement son dressing. Elle et son amie Hermione avaient prévu de sortir entre filles :

« Au... au quoi tu dis ?

Au Pink Barn Owl ! répéta Astoria. J'ai entendu deux jeunes filles en parler dans le métro, et il m'a l'air d'y avoir une sacrée ambiance là-bas ! L'idéal pour oublier tous nos soucis !

Mais tu n'invites pas Drago ? Il est d'accord pour...

Lui et moi on s'est disputés. » lâcha sèchement la jeune femme.

Astoria s'assit sur son lit recouvert de collants et de robes en soie et commença à se ronger les ongles. Face au regard interrogateur de son amie, elle soupira et entama son récit d'une voix neutre :

« Voilà, en bref : je veux un autre enfant. Mais Drago a refusé sans même me dire pourquoi, et on s'est tous les deux emportés tout de suite. Alors il est parti de la maison, un moment. Et on n'en a plus parlé depuis. L'ambiance est tellement froide depuis hier...

Oh, Astoria... j'aurais dû savoir... Je n'ai même pas entendu votre dispute...

Tu étais chez l'avocat à ce moment, rit-elle. Tu ne peux pas être au four et au moulin en même temps. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, tu en as déjà assez comme ça...

Tu as tellement fait pour moi Astoria... Je m'en voudrais de ne pas t'aider. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Hermione étreignit affectueusement la jeune femme qui souriait faiblement, ses pensées dirigées vers son époux qui se cachait Dieu savait où. Elle reprit ses esprits et frappa dans ses mains, avant de forcer Hermione à essayer une robe verte au décolleté plongeant. Elle entendait les grognements de la jeune femme qui n'appréciait guère cette tenue, et souriait en se maquillant les lèvres.

« Cette robe est ignoble ! Le vert ne me va absolument pas, et me balader avec un décolleté pareil, il en est hors de question !

Pas de discussions ! Tu enfiles cette robe et on va danser ! la réprimanda Astoria, intraitable. Cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

Hermione grimaça avant d'attacher un collier doré autour de son cou. Elle sortit discrètement de la salle d'eau, et se posta devant son amie qui ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Quoi ?

Tu es magnifique ! Tu devrais porter du vert plus souvent. Et des décolletés aussi ! Et oui, cette couleur te va bien, quoique tu en dises.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise... » se plaignit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Ignorant les jérémiades d'Hermione, Astoria la força à sortir de la pièce, et après avoir enfilé des manteaux bien chauds, elles quittèrent le manoir Malefoy pour se rendre au nightclub.

Drago Malefoy était seul à sa table, et soupirait, las, devant son verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Il fixait la lettre blanche qu'il avait trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer au manoir. Après avoir reconnu l'écriture penchée et les boucles singulières des lettres, il avait pu déterminer, avant même d'avoir ouvert l'enveloppe, de qui elle venait. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il avait alors fui précipitamment et s'était réfugié au Chaudron Baveur pour ne plus en sortir. Il ne trouvait pas le courage d'ouvrir le courrier, mais mourrait également d'envie de savoir quelle nouvelle allait bouleverser sa tranquille existence. Il décacheta finalement l'enveloppe, et en sortit une feuille de parchemin. Il commença sa lecture.


End file.
